


Gently close

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fanart, First Love, IT - Freeform, M/M, OOC, OOC patrichie, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: My task was (and is) to practice drawing … why about something I like?
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Gently close

"You are ridiculously soft ... even when you didn't know you were in love."

  
"We have that in common," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> My task was (and is) to practice drawing … why about something I like?


End file.
